


Brooklyn and Mocha

by Yourfavoritmarvel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Or any pairing, SO MUCH FLUFF, Suggestive smut, ive never posted anything for these guys, just reader inserts, oh well, sorry I over tag sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfavoritmarvel/pseuds/Yourfavoritmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home after a mission and wakes up to a surprise or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn and Mocha

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written fan fics except for like reader inserts so yeah this is new. Hope you enjoy.

"Tony?" Steve yells. He just got home from his latest mission, he drops his shield next to the couch and walks into their bedroom to find Tony asleep on their bed. Hair shooting out in all directions, grease smeared across his cheeks and his tank top. The glow of the arc reactor casting a shadow across his face. The dark red comforter tucked up around his waist.  
He decided not to wake him and goes to take a shower. He peels off the dirty captain uniform and turns the water on extra hot, as always. He steps in and just stands there for a while letting the hot water relax his muscles. After a while he does the usual soldier scrub down as Tony likes to call it. Washing soap into his blonde locks then washing the rest of himself. Starting from the top and working his way down, before rinsing off all at once.  
He steps out of the shower dries himself off with the giant fluffy white towels Tony insists on buying. Brushes his teeth, and leaves the bedroom.  
He lays down behind Tony, curling up around him. Steve wraps his arms around Tony and pulls the comforter all the way up around them.  
"Steve is that you?" Tony mumbles softly in his sleep.  
"Yeah babe it's me it's okay. Go back to sleep." Step replies with a chuckle. Tony nods and pulls himself into Steve's chest. Steve kisses him on the forehead and drifts off to sleep.  
"Shhh if you wake Steve up I'm going to send you guys back." Tony whispered. Steve shifted placing his head on the billionaires shoulder.  
"Who are you talking to?" Steve asks. He nuzzles into Tony's shoulder a little more.  
"So while you were gone I kind of got lonely." Tony started. "So a friend of mine gave me a number. And I kind of sort of adoptedadogandacatbecauseithoughtthesiglookedlonly." He held his breathe as he waited for Steve to reply.  
"You did what?" Steve asked sleepily.  
"I adopted a kitten and a dog. And I named the dog Brooklyn because idk it just a fits and I named the cat mocha. And right now both of them are sitting next to the bed giving me the eyes. But you're still sleeping so yeah." Steve just sighs.  
"Let them up." The next thing he knew there were 8 little paws running all over him. When he finally opened his eyes there was German Shepherd looking right at him with giant eyes. "So you must be Brooklyn." He said. He sat up and took the dog into his arms. "And this is Mocha?" He asked Tony who was petting a fluffy grey cat.  
"Yes. And before you ask yes he is missing an eye and some fluff and part of his ear but I think that makes him cuter." Steve laughs.  
"Of course you do." They sit contented for a few minutes before Steve gets up and sets Brooklyn down next to him. "I am making pancakes you want some?" Tony just nods enthusiastically.  
"Hey Steve?" Steve looks up from changing his clothes.  
"Yeah babe?" Tony gets a smirk on his face.  
"You know you were gone for a few days. I was thinking maybe we put these guys outside and shut the door. Maybe make some fondue before we make the pancakes?" He say suggestively. Steve just laughs.  
"Is that how you proposition sex now? The answer is definitely yes." He throws his shirt in the ground and picks up Brooklyn. "Sorry pal but one day you will understand." Tony just starts laughing and sets Mocha out too.  
"Okay well then let me welcome you home soldier."  
The End


End file.
